


Unspeakable.

by Wild_Rose_Briar_and_Holly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marauders, Multi, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Unspeakables (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Rose_Briar_and_Holly/pseuds/Wild_Rose_Briar_and_Holly
Summary: This was not what Hermione had expected to happen when she returned to Hogwarts to prepare for her final year. The war was over, and both sides had taken huge losses. She wasn't meant to get dragged into another adventure. Certainly not without Harry and Ron, and certainly not back in time.Now stranded in the past with Luna, Adrian Pucey and Blaise Zabini, Hermione must try and find a way back to the present. But can she do it without changing the past?And who is the mysterious prefect Ilsa Pucey?





	1. Chapter 1

 

_This should not have happened. It was... Improbable. And yet Hermione knew what was happening. She’d spent her whole fifth year time travelling so_ impossible, well _she knew well enough what it felt like. But this was different. This wasn’t an intentional travel back a few hours. No this was something else entirely._

_Hermione couldn’t help but groan. Her, and her companions were being sent in a spontaneous trip backwards threw time. And this time, it was not her usual group. No golden trio with her to work it out. No, right now she and Luna were being thrown back in time with none other than Adrian Pucey, and Blaise Zabini._


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive,.

The sound of heels clipping against the hard stone floor of the third floor corridor, echoed through the castle. The heels stopped when a young girl froze as a bright blistering light engulfed the hallway in a flash, and as the light reseeded, four figures were lay down in the corridor.

Perhaps it was because she was dazed from time-travel, or even the realisation that she had travelled with two Slytherins, Hermione sluggishly sat up and studied their surroundings.

They were clearly in Hogwarts, probably the same location they had been when they travelled. However, the corridor was fully restored, and the portraits hung proudly. It was as she took all this in, that she realised they were being watched.

Staring at the four of them a girl, walked forward, and into Hermione’s view. She was clearly a fifth year, tall with almost Malfoy blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. Her face was sharp, and for a moment Hermione wondered if she were part veela. It took a moment before Hermione realised, from the badge pinned to her emerald robes she was a prefect. A Slytherin Prefect that probably doing her final rounds before calling it a night.

It was then that the girl finally spoke. Her voice sounding a combination of amused and exasperated.

“Well. I suppose we ought to get you four to professor Dumbledore.”

☾                              ☾                              ☾                               ☾                              ☾                              ☾                              ☾                              ☾                              ☾                              ☾

 

It didn’t take long for the group of five to reach the teacher’s office. The prefect had uttered the password to the gargoyle whom responded that they were expected. The prefect rolled her eyes and nodded. Something about the way she seemed utterly irritated by the headmaster, before she even saw him, made Hermione realise that it was a little bit more than house pride.

Regardless, she rolled her shoulders back, and nodded at the group to follow. They walked up in silence, the four time travellers unsure of what to say, and the prefect, Hermione assumed, too tired to question anything without the headmaster present. The stairs were long and it gave Hermione a little time to study the prefect in the increasing light. She was tall, slim figured, and had her hair tied up into a neat tight pony tail. Her eyes were focused, but also in thought, determined to see these strangers to the office. She wore the typical Hogwarts uniform, and her hair was perfectly braided up, a sign of nobility. A tall young lady, her blue eyes were the same shade as Adrian’s -and she had a similar narrow nose.

In fact, she could have been Adrian’s own sister, but because she was blonde she was a direct contrast to him. Like Day and night.

They finally came to the door at the top of the stair cases, and without even knocking, she walked straight in, nodding to the others to follow.

Dumblredore was stood talking with the portrait of Headmaster Black, not even glancing up to acknowledge the entering Prefect, with four strangers in tow. He was wearing an old Victorian suit, as opposed to his usual magnificent robes, and he looked visibly much younger. When he finally stopped to look at the guests, he seemed to still have that all knowing twinkle.  

“Professor.” The prefect greeted with a short nod. “It appears we have a situation.”

“Please, take a seat all of you. You must have had quite the shock Miss Isla, and you four have had _quite_ the unexpected journey.” He gestured to the sofas, and _Isla_ took the chance to collapse into one, giving the professor an unimpressed expression. She was frowning in annoyance, but remained otherwise indifferent, whilst the professors face flashed in thought for a moment, before he opens his mouth to talk.

“Isla, I forgot to tell you I’ve been expecting these-” Dumbledore began. However, Isla cut him off.

“If you are going to treat me like I am stupid, then don’t tell me anything at all. A lie as poor as that only shows a lack in _your_ intellect.” Her comment is brash and unhesitant.

Hermione held her breathe, and the others around her seemed to stiffen whilst Isla let out a dragged sigh, clearly irritated by the situation, but more so at the hour that it had occurred. Dumbledore seemed more amused at her outburst, rather than annoyed or disappointed.

Isla took the time and glanced at the group and after what seemed like a moment of debate she continued.

“They _obviously_ are from other schools. Possibly running from the aftermath of Grindlewald’s influence in Europe. Meaning they need a protection and housing.”

 Isla is grinning slightly, knowing it’s a lie, and knowing that Dumbledore knows it is too. But when the both the Professor and Isla make eye contact, a mutual understanding passes between them. One that Isla shares with Hermione with a glance. Dumbledore nods his head slowly.

Isla pointed at Adrian before continuing on.

 “It’s simple. This boy is my cousin from Drumstrang. Our fathers are estranged and so it is quite believable that I have not talked about him before. The smaller girl, the blonde, is very clearly a relative of the Delacour family _mayhap_ an illegitimate child?”

Luna seemed unbothered by the implication and smiled dreamily. Hermione prodded on, as Isla had paused.

“And what about me?”

“You are Madam Bonney’s daughter she is a half-blood witch whom my uncle married a few years after his first wife died. You are her daughter her first husband, whom was killed by Gelert Grindlewald.” Isla moved her gaze from Hermione and set it pointedly on the headmaster. 

“And me?” Blaise is the one who speaks now, and Isla flashes a grin.

“You’re my pen pal from Castelobruxo.” She shrugged. “Here on that exchange programme that fell through. Despite not being able to attend Castleobruxo, I negotiated a one sided exchange with Dumbledore. Perhaps during this year, you may transfer fully. Given the unusual circumstances.”

“Yes. Yes. I believe this is all true Miss Pucey.” Dumbledore smiled nodding at the young woman.

“Of course Headmaster. Now if you’ll excuse me, I should return to my dorm.” She turned to leave and had just reached the stair case when she heard a call.

“Miss Pucey?”

“Yes Headmaster?” Her eyes betraying her confusion for just a moment.

“I'm sure that Professor Sinistra will excuse you from study tomorrow. Meet myself and our new students tomorrow in the morning. We have some details to sort out.”

“Thank you, professor. May I make a suggestion though?” Isla purred back in confidence.

“Go right ahead.”

“Perhaps it would be much more beneficial for you to… shave a few years off of the four of them. I believe third years are lacking numbers this year.” Isla shrugged. “You’re friend Flammel may have an answer to that problem too.”

With that, the intriguing Slytherin disappeared down the passage as Hermione watched her face change from smugness to concern- outside of the Professors sight.

Yes, Hermione had to get to know this girl.


	3. Vague Discussions

The conversation with Dumbledore, after Isla left, was short. In fact it could hardly be called a conversation.

“You come from in the future?”

“Yes Professor.” Hermione answered. “I believe it is not advisable to say from when though. Not until we are sure about the consequences.”

“No. Certainly not Miss _Bonney_.” Despite this, he seemed disappointed, though he did not pursue the matter further. “You’ve arrived a week early for starting the year, so we shall sort you into your houses tomorrow, during the welcome ceremony.”

“A week early professor? But Ms Isla was here.” Its Adrian who speaks up, clearly unsure as to why there was a student at Hogwarts a week before start.

“Ah, Ms Isla has been working with Professor Changtai and Professor Sinistra on using Astronomy and Arithmancy in combination, fascinating theory but perhaps only that- theory. Nonetheless her determination saw her visiting Hogwarts plenty over the year. Hence her discovery of you. Now, _Pipin?_ ”

A house elf appeared in the office.

“Please guide our guests to the guest rooms near the Prefect quarters?” It seemed with Hermione’s refusal to talk of the future, the Professor saw no need in talking right then and there, and saw fit to dismiss them all as though they were little more than normal students found out of bed.

“Certainly Master.” The Elf nodded, and with little else to do, the group took their dismissal and followed the elf.

 

     The two rooms that the group were taken to were elegant and more decorated than the Gryffindor dorms, whilst there were no animated portraits, there were some decorative paintings that moved and shimmered.

“Missy need not worry about peeping portraits. These rooms are hexed to prevent portraits from entering any frames in here.

“Ah, thank you for telling me Pipin.”

“Tis, Pipin’s job missy. Now would Missie and her friends like some evening tea before yous goes bed?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Hemione smiled at the elf whilst the others looked about the lounge room. The house-elf nodded and then vanished.

Almost instantly the others looked to her, and she realises they all needed to talk. Raising her wand, she cast the mufilito charm, and then looked back to them.

“Well this is some mess we’re all in now. Isn’t it.” Strangely enough, its Blaise who voices his thoughts first.

“Most certainly. I still feel dizzy with all the Time-mites floating about my hair.” Luna nodded in agreement.

Adrian remains silent, as he looks around the room. Perhaps, Hermione thought, he was unsure as to what he should say, or worried they were being listened to.

“Regardless, we need a plan now, before we accidentally run into anyone else and accidentally change the future.” Hermione finally said.

“Well we don’t even know what year it is, so we don’t know what is current knowledge and what isn’t.” Blaise retorted.

“1970s. Mid. Probably 75 or 76? Maybe as early as 72? Not sure exactly though.” Adrian cut in surprising everyone.

“1970s? How would you know?”

“Well…. Dumbledore? He’s about 2 decades younger maybe? And a few of the pictures in his office? I didn’t see any from the 80s that were there… and some other thing, but that’s not really important. At least, I don’t think.” The blue-eyed boys reluctance to go further draws the four into a silence for a moment.

“1970s… so under ten years until we’re all born.” Blaise voiced allowed, killing the silence.

“Until the Potter’s murder.” Hermione agreed.

“And Voldermort’s fall.” Luna added.

“We can’t do anything that might directly affect everything.” Adrian is the voice of reason.

“Reguardless we’ll have changed things already by being here. That Isla girl knows we’re here, and it’s not like Dumbledore is going to be able to keep us a secret. Even if we limited our time to the night, there’ll be Prefect and teacher patrols.”

“Not to mention galavanting students.” Adrian added with a wirey grin aimed at the two girls.

“In my defence, it was mostly Ron and Harry who did that sort of thing. I just tagged along to make sure no one got killed.”

The all sniggered quietly at that, before a loud pop alerted them to the Pipin’s return.  All but Hermione took a seat on the scattered couches.

“Here is yous tea. Will yous need anything else.” The house-elf tilted its head, and it made Hermione said to see the similarity between Pipin and Dobby.

“No that’s all thank you Pipin. You’ve been most helpful.” Adrian thanked the little elf, before it popped away.

As soon as it left, he took a big mouthful of tea and slouched back almost melting into the soft furnishings.

“That was nicely said Adrian.” Luna mused before taking her own sip. Adrian turned slightly red in embaressment, before he shook his head.

“Yeah well Dad raised me to be polite to those in my service.”

“Quite right. Never liked how Goyle and Crabb treated the house-elves back in the common room.” Blaise quipped in, following up with a girn

“Remember when Draco  sent them packing that time, when they were levitating that elf that one time.” Adrian recalled shaking his head in disagreement which Hermione assumed was towards Crabbe and Goyle rather than Malfoy.

“Packing? He sent a handful of hexes so bad my own _ma_ banned me from even mentioning them.”

It surprised Hermione to hear the two slytherins talking about the blonde boy as though he were some advocate for house-elf rights.

“Sorry Draco? As in Malfoy?”

“Draco was always polite to the elves back at the Manor. He often sent one down with food for us in the cellar.” Luna shrugged.

“Huh, the more you know.” Hermione shrugged, collapsing back onto a chair and taking up her own tea.

“Back onto our current events. We’re at least 20 years in the past, maybe closer to 30.  Isla implied that Dumbledore might add us into the current student body somehow, but given we’re all at least 7th year age, I think she was implying something else too.”

“Flammel’s stone probably.” Luna shrugged. “It can give eternal life… and regress the age of things.”

“So we would be sent back to school.”

For the third time that evening a silence befell them all. It was apparent no one wanted to repeat their days at Hogwarts especially in the middle of _another_ war. Certainly not the _first_ war.

“Four new student in one year is going to be pretty jarring for anyone. We’re best digressing the same number of years and keeping out age gaps the same.” Blaise thought aloud.

“With the exception of me. I’ll age to be a year older than you and Hermione rather than three.” Adrian agreed nodding. “My god. We need to be working on how to get back.”

“We won’t be able to without knowledge. If we can get someone information on time travel, we might be able to get back without causing damage to the timeline and killing ourselves in the process. But we’ll need to know what would happen if we _do_ change too much. What are our limits.”

“Isla would be able to help us with that… at least eventually.”

“Isla?”

“She… I know when she graduates she works in the department of mysteries… specifically time related. What she doesn’t know now, she’ll be able to know in the future. If we can’t get back immediately.”

“Sorry, you know who Isla is?”

“For a while? I know of her. Not directly. But I know for certain she had access the Ministry’s time department.” Adrian shrugged. “I’ll explain later, if it’s necessary, but it’s far too long a story to get into right now. Besides I’m tired. I’m gonna try and sleep, and if I’m lucky wake up and this be just a nightmare.”

☾                              ☾                              ☾                               ☾                              ☾                              ☾                              ☾          

Elsewhere in the castle, the young pureblood prefect sat contemplating the day’s events.

“What in the six heavens and hells.” She mumbled, staring out of the window. “Seriously, _what is wrong with this school_.”

They were certainly not from this time, with time turner sands glittering the air that was certain. And they were not from the past, as otherwise she would have recognised their uniforms. They must be from the future. How far into the future wasn’t clear, but they knew Dumbledore, so at least no further than 200 years. And that meant they knew the fate of the wizarding world, from the actions of today's death eaters.

It was all rather too complicated, and Isla couldn’t be sure Dumbledore would rather look after the time travellers or use them. Regardless, it meant there was a lot to work out.


End file.
